monumentammofandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Disclaimer These classes and skills are subject to change due to this server still being in beta. Alchemist Gruesome Alchemy * Level 1: When you kill a mob, you have a 5% chance of finding a stack of 16 random negative splash potions. These potions become better as you enter new regions. * Level 2: The stack size of the potions that you find with this ability is increased to 32. Putrid Fumes * Level 1: When you throw a splash potion while you are sneaking, it turns into a lingering potion with identical effects. (Only for negative effects) * Level 2: The effect radius of the lingering potions that were created by this ability is increased by 60%. Caustic Mixture * Level 1: When a (splash or lingering) potion you have thrown hits an enemy, that enemy takes 6 damage. Hitting the same enemy multiple times down not trigger this effect again. * Level 2: The damage is increased to 12. Basilisk Poison * Level 1: Equips your arrows with a noxious mixture that afflicts targets with 15 s of Wither I. * Level 2: The debuff is improved to 12 s of Wither II. Power Injection * Level 1: When you shoot an Arrow at another player while you are sneaking, that player does not take damage and instead receive 20 s of Strength II. (Cooldown: 30 s, Range: 8 blocks) * Level 2: The buff is increased to Strength III and Speed I. Invigorating Odor * Level 1: While holding a potion or splash potion in your main hand, you gain Resistance II and Speed I. * Level 2: In addition, you gain Regeneration I and Jump Boost III. Poison Trail (Available Soon) * Level 1: While holding a potion or splash potion in your main hand, you leave a poisonous trail that deals 3 damage per second to all mobs inside it. * Level 2: Afflicts enemies inside the poison trail with Slowness II. Cleric Rejuvenation * Level 1: '''You regenerate 0.5 hearts every 4 seconds. * '''Level 2: '''All other players in a 12 block radius also regenerate 0.5 hearts every 4 seconds. Sanctified Armor * '''Level 1: '''Whenever an undead enemy hits you with a melee attack, it takes 3 damage and it is knocked away from you. * '''Level 2: Increases the damage to 5 and afflicts affected enemies with 10 s of Slowness I. Heavenly Boon * Level 1: When you hit yourself with a positive splash potion, the effects are also given to other players in a 12 block radius. In addition, you have a 5% chance of finding a random splash potion whenever you kill an undead mob. * Level 2: The chance to find a potion increases by 8% per kill and the quality of the obtained potions increases. Celestial Blessing * Level 1: When you strike while sneaking (regardless of whether you hit anything), you and all other players in a 12 block radius gain +20% attack damage for 10 s. (Cooldown: 40 s) * Level 2: Increases the buff to +30% attack damage for 12 s. Cleansing Rain (Available Soon) * Level 1: When you block while sneaking, you summon a "Cleansing Rain" around you which lasts for 15 s and affects all non-elite mobs and players in a 4 block radius (Cooldown: 30 s). The Cleansing Rain removes negative effects from players and positive effects from mobs. * Level 2: Grants all players inside the Cleansing Rain Resistance II. Healing Spell * Level 1: When you shoot an arrow while sneaking, it turns into a healing spell, healing the targeted player for 6 hearts (Cooldown: 15 s). You can not heal yourself with this ability. * Level 2: Adds 12 s of Regeneration II and reduces the cooldown to 10 s. Divine Justice * Level 1: Your critical strikes deal 8 additional damage to undead enemies. * Level 2: When you kill an undead enemy with a critical strike, you heal yourself for 1.5 hearts. Mage Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Rogue Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Scout Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Warrior Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: Example * Level 1: * Level 2: